Star 2: The Supernova Crystal, Part 2
Star 2: The Supernova Crystal, Part 2 is the second episode of Power Rangers Supernova. It is the debut of characters like Tommy McAllistar, Captain Electrum and Commander Eclipton Summary While the Rangers have to find the Supernova Crystal, Captain Electrum asks Evo to get his chance to find the Crystal Plot As the 5 rangers return to Dr McAllistar's house and tell him about the broken morphers. Gradax tells them to find the supernova crystal before the Nova Navy does. They need to work together, to unlock its powers. Meanwhile. in Space, the Navy hears about Manteor's presumed defeat. Captain Electrum appears and laughs at the footage. He is the #3 of the Navy and is cold and cunning. Evo shushes him. Cosmo states that maybe the humans are not to be messed with. Electrum scoffs at it and says he'll find the Crystal and kill every human that crosses his pass to prove Cosmo wrong. He takes his friend Sergeant Bugeye to fight. Evo likes his moxy and gives the mission. The crack-pot scientist of the Navy, Commander Eclipton is called for. They walk into his lab as he laments the fact. He doesn;t care about the Earth, he'd rather be left to his own devices. He also has no memories of his past life, and was found floating in space unconsious by Evo. All he know is that someone destroyed his planet. Who, when, why is all fuzzy however. But when he does find him, Eclipton will make his defeat painful. He creates new guns for Bugeye and Electrum and they are off. Meanwhile, the rangers go back to the dig site to get the Supernova Crystal. The workers are hard at work. They clear away half the mountainside. Philips questions why his Granddaughter was chosen, but Gradax says it can't be helped. As a cheerleader for her school and her many other duties, Maggie can't be a ranger. Also she is also very aloof; she is just a bad choice. Gradax says the crystal chose her for a reason, no one knows, but it will end up great. Her brother Tommy McAllistar arrives to tell his Grandpa about an "Urgent Phone call" Tommy is a popular kid and the #1 Basketball recruit in the nation. He is also a funny and up-beat kid, much like his younger sister. He cracks a joke, but notices someone coming from afar Those "someones" are Electrum and Bugeye. They arrive and begin to attack. The five fight, but are no match for Electrum's skill. They are swiftly defeated. The Star Strikers attacks them but Drake creates gas bombs to destroy them. Electrum then pushes Tommy and Dr McAllistar into the mountain. Maggie cries for her family, and tries to help them. Electrum figures the Crystal is here and jumps in. Marcus is able to pull out Dr McAllistar, as hie bleeds and cries for his grandson. Dr McAllistar wants to go after his son, but is injured. Marcus decides to go in to save him. He finds Tommy, but he can't walk and is unconscious. Ryan, Maggie, Drake and Sophie create a human chain to help the two escape. As Marcus pushes Tommy up, Electrum finds them and shoots him down. causing him to fall. The other four's rope snaps and they fall too. Electrum then uses his electric whips and attacks the rangers. He then goes to get the Crystal. He exclaims "Ha! Manteor was worthless! The fool!" The five get up and fight Electrum but he's too strong. Marcus remembers Gradax's words and says "we need to work together! That's the only way to get the Supernova Crystal! That's why we couldn't find it!" Then They come up with a plan. Drake and Maggie go to punch him and grab him while Marcus and Sophie kick Electrum, stunning him. Then the sharpshot Ryan fires one of Drake's bombs as the other 4 escape. The 5 run and find the Crystal. Then they go to pick it up but is shocks them away, its power output is too extreme. Bugeye finds Electrum and wakes him up. The two make their way to the rangers. Gradax, Tommy and Dr McAllistar and confront the Star Strikers, but Gradax uses his lightning rod to defeat them Bugeye and Electrum find the rangers and he fires on them. However the rangers move out and their guns hit the Crystal and it explodes. The crystal's energy then gets absorbed by the rangers and their morphers are re-energized. They declare "The Crystal is ours, we will protect our Earth!" Then they morph fully and defeat Bugeye. Electrum escapes to the ocean. Evo sees this and sends airships to destroy them. The rangers don't know what to do. Dr McAlistar then reveals what the call he got from earlier; His biggest project ever, he reveals their zords, the Galaxy Megaship and the Galaxy Fightership. The 7 then take a ship to the Megaship and space station. Graddax tells them to destroy the space drones. The 5 then form the Supernova Megazord and defeat them. Then they go into space and fire at the ship of the Nova Navy. Cosmo calls a retreat, and the Nova Navy is seemingly defeated. They celebrate their victory, but they look at Tommy with fear. Maggie weeps over her brother, and wonders why the Nova Navy even attacks the Earth. Gradax explains to her and the others, "Admiral Evo and his personality cult of Pirates are the foulest beings in the universe. They want to become the most powerful beasts in the galaxy, and evolve to a higher plane. They destroy stars, causing them to go supernova, destroying all life around it. My planet was destroyed and now I bear the vengeance of my people. You are the only ones who can protect the Earth. You are the Power Rangers Supernova!" Meanwhile, Electrum finds Manteor floating in the water and drags him back to shore... Debuts -Eclipton, Electrum, Bugeye -Supernova Megazord -Tommy McAllistar Category:Power Rangers Supernova Category:Episode